


Dessert

by Kalloway



Series: Kiddy Grade No-True-Pair Cycle [20]
Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sometimes you can't win for winning...
Series: Kiddy Grade No-True-Pair Cycle [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521896
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> For No True Pair 2012, "'Congratulations!'" (follows 'Pudding')

"Congratulations!" Two perky waitresses popped out at Tweedledum as he wandered into the cafe just after lunch time.

"Nnn?" Tweedledum stared at them both as if they'd just told him the grass had turned purple and it was his job to mow it.

"We've been open for five months, and you're our fiftieth customer today, so you win your meal for free!" one of them chirped.

Sinistra, who had been carefully poking away at his dessert for far longer than he should have since it was a nice day without an assignment after a rather long assignment, was paying attention now -- he had been number forty-six, then.

"I was just going to get a drink," Tweedledum said, shaking his head and generally looking somewhat annoyed by the fuss.

Had it been five months? Sinistra leaned back a moment to consider... yes, that mission had been nearly five months ago. It felt alternately like an instant and a lifetime. He'd really managed to get himself knocked around, and there'd been a flash in there of 'what if this is it?' But Dextera had been there for him, and he'd been there for Dextera.

And Dextera had been there for him when he'd staggered out of medical, waiting for him and holding a cup of pudding with whipped cream on it and smiling as if everything was finally right with the universe.

Five months... in an unending lifetime.

"Hey, can you just give it to him?"

Tweedledum's voice cut through Sinistra's reverie.

"Um... I guess we can," the second waitress said with a shrug. "If you're sure."

Sinistra looked to Tweedledum, who almost smiled. Almost. There was definitely a hint of 'you owe me', though it would only be to the tune of a handful of credits.

"I am," Tweedledum said. "Though... I do need to get a drink."

"I'll cover that," Sinistra found himself saying. It had been Tweedledum's sister who'd dragged Dextera down to get that pudding five months ago.

Life would just keep going on.


End file.
